


Lay All Your Love on Me

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Might Give You Cavities In Fact, References to ABBA, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Song fic but not really, Tony Stark is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Jim comes home he is relieved to have some time off to relax. Both he and Tony has been far too bust lately. Then he walks in on Tony dancing to ABBA and sits back to watch. Miss a chance to see this? Not on his life.For IronHusbands Week Day 5 - "Are you jealous?"





	Lay All Your Love on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I went for the cheesiest title I could come up with, thanks for asking. <s>I'm not exactly awake right now, give me a break guys.</s>

Jim keys in the code to the workshop with a sigh of relief. It’s good to finally be home after a long day - a long month really. He’s been kept busy, flying all over the world for various missions. It seems as if they are trying to cram everything in as soon as possible. Or maybe the world decided to be crazier than usual this month. It’s not as if that doesn’t happen sometimes. But now he is home and has two weeks leave before he has to go back. 

He was already smiling, but it grows as he realizes just what he is walking into. The music blaring through the speakers is not the usual playlist. Oh no, it’s much better than that. It’s ABBA. Obviously Tony is in a great mood. He doesn’t break this out very often, which really is a shame. 

“I wasn’t jealous before we met,” Tony sings into a wrench, “Now every woman I see is a potential threat.” He swings his hips in time with the msic, clearly in his own world. 

Dum-E beeps along with him, waving his arm around wildly. He’s a little too enthusiastic, almost hitting Tony in the head, but he dodges expertly without missing a beat, still singing. 

Jim’s smile grows to cover his whole face. “Please tell me you’re getting this JARVIS,” he murmurs. He leans against the doorway, content to watch for now. He can greet Tony after the song - or so. Why waste the moment? 

“Of course Colonel Rhodes,” he reassures from Jim’s phone, “I have been recording since Sir began.” 

“Excellent.” Jim loves seeing Tony like this. He remembers the first time he ever saw Tony dancing like this. It was still while they were at MIT. Class had let out early so when Jim returned to the dorm, it was to find Tony dancing outrageously to Dancing Queen. Unfortunately he had not been able to preserve the moment then, but he will now. 

Tony has a surprisingly good voice. It’s not something that people expect or think of when talking about Tony Stark. But Jim happens to know that he has recorded some songs before - an entire album - even if he didn’t release it under his own name. He had been twenty at the time, strung out and unanchored. He doesn’t like to think about it, but Jim loves that album. He is sworn to secrecy on it, but he listens to is any chance he gets. 

“Don’t go wasting your emotion,” Tony belts out, far louder than the song calls for. He throws his arms out dramatically, wiggling his fingers, “Lay all your love on me.” 

Jim snickers softly as he continues to watch. Oh this is pure gold right here. It’s good to see Tony like this. Lately he has been too stressed and too overworked to even smile much. Overworking may be a thing he has always done, but now, with everything on his plate, it is getting even worse. So it is good to see him unwind some and have fun. But this is something that will  _ never _ get old. 

For someone who has such a love for heavy metal he has a secret love for ABBA. Then again are you human if you don’t like ABBA? But he once admitted the reason he loves them so much was because of his Mom. ‘Mamma would pull me into a room when she was feeling playful and we would blast the music, spinning around the room. She would sing in Italian sometimes.’ There had been a sad smile on his face. They had also been drunk, which was the only reason Tony admitted it in the first place. His childhood is always a touchy subject. 

That doesn’t stop it from creeping into their lives at the oddest times. They had their first kiss while Mamma Mia was playing. S.O.S. was blaring when they found out where Jim was going to be stationed for his first tour. Money, Money, Money was when they had their first big fight ironically enough, although money had nothing to do with it. Take A Chance On Me was the song Tony put on when they had their own unofficial wedding. Little things like that. 

The dancing is sweet though and a privilege to watch. That doesn’t mean Jim isn’t going to tease him about this. He’s not sure who is enjoying it more - Tony or Dum-E. Bless that bot’s code, but he dances about as well as his father does. 

Then Tony spins and sees him. “Honey bear!” he shouts and then, “I’ve had a few little love affairs. They didn’t last very long and they’ve been scarce.” He motions for him to come closer, smiling mischievously. 

Jim obeys because what else is there to do? “Should I be jealous?” he asks. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tony reaches up to kiss him, “You’re the only man for me sugar buns. Although I have been feeling a little neglected lately, so maybe you should be.” He stuffs the wrench in his pocket and grabs Jim’s hips, pulling him closer. “Don’t go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me.” 

Jim laughs and kisses him again. “My official replacement?” he nods towards Dum-E

Beside him Dum-E beeps in greeting, continuing his own dance. 

“You never know. Might have to step up your game if you want to keep me around.” Tony’s eyes are bright and his face is light as he presses his forehead against Jim’s. “Don’t go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me.” 

Jim picks him up and spins him around. 

Tony’s laughter fills the room, hands gripping his shoulders. “Lay all your love on me platypus.” 

“Always Tones,” Jim reassures, “Always.” 


End file.
